New Targonor Trading Company
New Targonor Trading Company The New Targonor Trading Company are one of the three competing trading societies in the City of New Targonor. They a large, generally law-abiding if hard-selling general trade organization. Where are they? After arriving outside New Targonor via the riftstone, a few yards to your east is a road running north-to-south. Move on to that road and face south, and you will see the ramp heading up into the outer ramparts of the city. Head up that ramp as far as you can go. At the top, you have no other choice but to turn left (east) and head up the next ramp to the top. At the top of this ramp, turn right (south) again, and you will see an arched tunnel leading south. Head down that tunnel. Before very long, you will reach two stone statues of flying, taloned griffons. At these statues, you must take the left (east) turning and head down the tunnel into the city. Before long, the tunnel ends and you are under the open sky once more, and the road slowly bends to the right. Soon you will be facing southwest, and you pass through a short tunnel and enter the district known as Adventurer's Terrace (House Shrike). Keep on the main road through this district, and soon you pass through a small wooden arched doorway and enter the Lamplighter's District (House Remniol). A very short distance ahead from here, heading south-by-southwest, you reach another small wooden arched doorway, and pass through this to enter the very centre of the city. This is the artisan's district. There is a circular road around a little park area, and in the centre of the park is a statue of a knight on horseback carrying a lance. All directions start from the centre of this park. From the centre of this park: *Head to the circular path on the west side of the park. *Note that when facing west, there are only four doors to buildings facing you from this side of the square. *Counting left to right, the third door is the New Targonor Trading Company HQ. *Note that the work orders are available from the building behind the fourth of these doors. Key People Nolan Merral, New Targonor Trading Company Director *Nolan is the leader of the society, and is who to go to for Quests. Shani Undertroe, New Targonor Trading Company Trade Master *Shani is the one to go to for Work Orders and Recipes. Captain Kassden Torr, New Targonor Trading Company Guard Captain *Kassden is the leader of the society's guards. Introductory Text "Our organization is one of the biggest trade influences on Thestra. We deliver all over, and have some of the most talented artisans in our employ. Architexts, jewelers, shipwrights, armoursmiths, weaponsmiths, carpenters, tailors, you name it." Though we face a lot of competition from the Arcane Camarilla and the Imperial Trade Organization, our commitment to quality and affordable prices put us a notch above them. We don't forget the people." "The Imperial Trade Organization are our biggest competitor. And they are ruthless. They deal in slavery and smuggling, though try to cover it by dealing in mundane goods as well. They constantly attack or delay our shipments. Captain Torr has killed many of their thugs." "The Arcane Camarilla isn't too bad. They just hold the magical goods market with an iron fist." Category:Lore